


Wolverine (MARK FISCHBACH)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by anonymous: markxreader or whatver u write bcuz ur amzing n marks lovly lady is preg and r tinkin of naemsword count: 326warnings: pregnant reader, mentions of sex





	

“We are not naming our child Warfstache,” You protested, “That’s not even a legit name!”

Mark sighed, his arms wrapped around you, hands on your swollen belly, “Plus, he would get beat up in school.”

He sighed, “That’s true, that’s true. What about Terry?” You laughed and kissed Mark’s cheek, rubbing a hand over the stubble on his face, “Okay, so not Terry. Michael? Gregory?” The laughter shook your belly and made Mark laugh along with you.

“Mark, you’re horrible at this!” Your baby kicked thrice in quick succession and you groaned, leaning back into Mark’s shoulder. “Fuck,” You hissed, “Right in the damn ribs.” Mark’s big hands covered where your son was kicking you from the inside out and cooed.

“Stop that,” He chastised, “Stop that. You’re warm in there and don’t have cold toes pressed to your legs. Be happy.” He coughed when you threw an elbow to his chest, smiling innocently.

“I’m only letting you feel my pain, love,” You grinned brightly. Mark smothered your smugness with a kiss, soft and gently, and then your hormones made you pull him closer, which was hard considering you were lying between his thighs with a bulbous belly, but Mark complied the best he could. You sighed into his mouth and twisted one fist into his hair, eliciting a moan.

“That’s what got you pregnant in the first place, baby,” Mark said huskily, “And unless you want to go into labor, you shouldn’t do that.” You grinned and pulled harder, making him groan again. “I can’t wait until you give birth,” He confessed, “I can’t wait until we can have sex again.”

You hummed against his lips, pulling back, “What about Logan?” You asked, “Like Wolverine?” Mark was caught off guard but he smiled anyway, mulling over the idea in his head.

“Yeah,” He nodded, “Our little Wolverine.”

“Our little Wolverine scratching the shit out of me from the inside and preventing Daddy from getting sex.”


End file.
